Prelude to a Bloody Hell
by WhisperInTheRainnn
Summary: Takes place in a world where Spike gets the chip out of his head in late season 5, but still has yet to reveal this bit of information to the Scoobies. He is still unsure about what exactly he feels for Buffy(so he hasn't told her he loves her and there's no BuffyBot), and he hasn't seen Drusilla since she cheated on him. Let the games begin!
1. Revelations

**So I have always loved the Buffyverse, and this idea popped into my head and I figured why not? Don't forget to review, especially since this is my first try to write about the happenings in Sunnydale! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy TVS. If you wanna gimme Spike, though... ^-^ **

**Prelude to a Bloody Hell **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

As my fist connects with the poncy boy's face, I can't help the smile that appears. It's been a good long while since I could kick a human's arse and not get a pain in my head that feels like a million Fyarl demons punching my skull at once. I watch as the fat ponce is knocked out cold, but don't feel the desire to suck him dry. Haven't for awhile now... but don't tell the slayer and her little friends or else Buffy'll come and punch me in the nose again for seemingly putting a thrall on the person. Daft bint.

Fixing my duster, I turn down the alleyway, thinking about the night's happenings as I dig inside my pockets for some fags and my lighter. Once I make it to the cemetary, I make myself comfortable on one of the larger tombstones, bringing the lit fag to my mouth for a long drag.

As I exhale, I watch the smoke seemingly dance with the air around it. That's all life is, really. One long, bloody dance. And as soon as you misstep, the world around you turns into one of those hell dimensions I've heard so much about from Peaches.

Deep in thought, I don't notice the slayer come up behind me, and I certainly didn't expect her to push me off the tombstone so I could faceplant in the freshly dug grass, fag flying out of my hand to land five feet to the left.

"Bloody hell, Slayer! What was that about?" I ask, jumping up quckly and brushing off the dirt from my precious duster. Poor thing's lasted decades with not so much as a scratch, but now it's always in the crossfire of the slayer.

"Oh, I dunno. I've just been looking for you for hours, and then I find you here, smoking and making googily eyes at the sky. Sometimes I think Drusilla's craziness rubbed off on you," Buffy replies, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she crosses her arms.

"Well excuse me for not being exactly where you want me twenty-four hours a day! You're the one who's always telling me to leave you and your friends alone!" I argue, narrowing my eyes at the woman in front of me.

Rolling her eyes, she turns around, calling over her shoulder, "Just come with me. Tara was taken by Glory earlier and she isn't in the best shape."

My eyes widening, I hurry to catch up with her, "She took on the hell goddess by herself?"

"No, she was brainsucked because Glory wanted to find the Key."

"Right, then. What are we gonna do 'bout it? She okay?" I ask, raising an eyebrow unneccessarily, since we're still basically sprinting toward 1630 Revello Dr. and Buffy isn't looking at me.

"Not sure yet. Willow was talking about finding some spell..." she suddenly stops running, only a few houses down from her own. It takes a moment for me to process she stopped, so I have to backtrack a bit to stand in front of her, "Tara's really bad. I'm not sure how Willow's dealing, so just... don't be you."

I raise an eyebrow, this time seen by the slayer, "What's wrong with 'er?"

She stands there, obviously realizing she had said too much. She shakes her head, "Just... you'll see. We need to get inside." With that, she runs the rest of the way to her house, and I follow her the rest of the way. I don't even have time to wonder why I'm included in a Scooby meeting, why she's willingly bringing me into her house, or why it's not in the Magic Box.

"Guys, we're here!" she calls out, pulling me quickly into the house and dragging me behind her to the living room, pushing me to sit down on the couch while the Watcher, Whelp, Anya, Red, Glinda, and even the Little Bit enter. Glinda looks like she's a bit off her rocker, but I refrain from asking questions that will most likely be answered within the next few minutes.

Once everyone is situated, Giles stands to address the group, shining his glasses nervously, "I called this meeting because, well, Glory is getting closer and closer and today she hurt Tara. She is going to be going after all of us eventually due to our relations with Buffy, whom Glory decided the Key must be associated with. At this rate, she, eventually, _will_ come to the conclusion that the Key is, infact, Dawn."

I shake my head, standing up and walking over to the Watcher, "This is all old news. Anything in that watcher brain of yours that is actually remotely useful?"

Giles gives me a glare that could probably turn me to dust if that were possible, "I have found out what she wants to do."

Buffy stands up and launches herself to my side, "So? Bring us in the know, Giles."

He takes a deep breath, cleaning his glasses again, "I-I'm not sure how, but Glory wants to open a portal to her dimension. The way to do this, is Dawn. I'm not sure how the ritual does yet, but without Dawn, at the correct time, it cannot happen."

"So we get Dawn out of here until time's up!" Xander chimes in from him place next to Anya.

"I second the notion to run!" Anya pipes in.

I scoff, "Yeah, and then come back to find a brassed off hell goddess who wants to kill us all because she can't go home. Great idea."

"Spike's right. _We're_ not leaving," Buffy decides, nodding her head, "...but Dawn is."


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been really busy with school, SATs and ACTs, etc. Anyway, here's another chapter of my story. **

**Disclaimer: see ch. 1**

**Prelude to a Bloody Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions**

I stare at Buffy as if she just grew another head, "Excuse me? I could've sworn I just heard you say you're sendin' the Bit away when there's a Hell Goddess tryin' to get to 'er so she could get to 'er own dimension! Of course, _no one_ would be that stupid!"

Once again, I receive a death glare from the Watcher, along with almost everyone else in the room. The only one _not_ trying to turn me to dust with their over imaginative minds is the Bit, who just looks like she just saw a ghost.

"Y-you're sending me away?" Dawn asks, her voice shaking from her attempts not to cry. I almost go to her, but then remember the room of people who hate me, and stay back. They'd most likely push me away, and me being me, I'd punch them in the face, and then my little secret would be out and I'd have no time to figure out what I'm going to do next.

Yes, I know. Me? Planning? They usually don't go together since I'm a want, take, have kinduva guy. However, I've decided I'd give Peaches' way a go. Just don't tell him that or I'll never live it down.

"Dawnie, I need to keep you safe. Right now, I think the best way to do that is with you going as far away from the action as possible," Buffy soothes, going to her little sister and giving her a reassuring hug.

"No Dawn equals no portal which means I'll be able to live longer and get more orgasms," Anya comments happily, nudging the Whelp with her elbow.

While the Watcher polishes his glasses furiously, I reply sarcastically, "Yeah, long as you get yer pleasure, nothing else matters."

She glares at me once again, but I simply shake it off since by now I'm pretty damn used to it, "And who do you want goin' with 'er? Obviously she's not going alone."

"If I have to go, I want Spike to go with me," Dawn announces, crossing her arms and stomping her foot for good measure. Silly bird's won many a fight with that tactic.

"No way!" the Whelp yells, moving from Anya even as she continues to send him insinuating glaces, "she is not going anywhere with Dead Boy Jr.!"

Finally, Red decides to jump into the conversation after spending awhile with Glinda, "We can send someone with him?"

Buffy looks around at everyone in the room, her gaze eventually falling on Dawn, "Why Spike?"

"Apart from you, he's the best fighter out of everyone. At least with him, I'd know if Glory found me, we'd have a fighting shot," Dawn answers, not backing down at all from her stance.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Dawn is right," the Watcher admits, looking at me wearily, "Spike is the best fighter besides you, and if you are going to be fighting Glory, you surely cannot go. And the rest of us would be no match for a Goddess."

"Whoa whoa whoa, how 'bout we ask Spike if he _wants_ to go with the Bit 'fore we start throwin' 'round reasons why he should?" I comment, crossing my arms in a slightly annoyed fashion.

"I see green meadows with a lovely shade of purple swirling above it," Tara announces, a large smile on her face as she looks as if she just found the cure to world hunger.

While Red goes to deal with that, I raise an eyebrow to the rest of the group, "Well?"

Buffy looks at me exasperatedly, throwing her arms up in the air, "What if Glory knows about Spike's chip and sends a human for Dawn?"

"An' how is she supposed to find out 'bout that?" I ask, tilting my head as I search for answers.

"The same way she found out Dawn's the key!" she replies, folding her arms, "Also, if you leave, and Willow's working on getting Tara from being cuckoo bananas, I'm on my own!"

"What about us?" Xander asks, raising his hand and waving it to show her that they are, in fact, still there.

"Well...um..." Buffy stutters, chewing on her cheek as she tries to find the words.

"What Buffy's _tryin'_ to say is that she's goin' up against a Hell Goddess and a little whelp like you isn't goin' to stand a chance," I reply, shrugging.

"He has a point," Anya murmers, running a hand through her hair nervously.

Xander looks between everyone amazedly, "You're seriously going to let him talk to me like that? I can help!"

"Face it Xander, you're human, and what we're up against is a Big Bad who can kill you fifty ways with just her pinkie," Anya says, shaking her head.

"I think Dawn's best bet is to go with Spike," the Watcher reiterates, turning to me, "So I'm asking you now, will you go with Dawn?"

I look around the group of Scoobies, Red whispering reassurances to Glinda, Buffy looking ready to snap, the Watcher polishing his glasses nervously, the Whelp glaring at Anya, and finally the Little Bit looking pleadingly at me with glassy eyes ready to burst if I say 'no.'

I sigh loudly, and uncross my arms, nodding, "Fine, I'll go with the Bit. Where're we goin'?"

A happy shriek is released by the Bit, followed by her running and hugging me before turning back to Buffy, "Yeah, where _are_ we going?"

Buffy looks at the two of us slightly perplexed, but shakes it off quickly, "First, you're going to LA. Angel will get you two on a plane from there wherever he thinks is best."

"Great. A bloody family reunion. Someone dust me."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay! Please review, and give me ideas as to where they should go from LA. See you next time! :D**


	3. Road Trip

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for your reviews and ideas! Sorry for not updating sooner, but SAT's and ACT's are a bitch. Anyway, on with the story! Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: see ch. 1**

**Prelude to a Bloody Hell**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Road Trip **

"I'd be happy to do that. Anyone have a stake on them?" the Whelp comments, a smile appearing on his face that I would love to wipe off his sad little face.

"Shut up Xander!" Little Bit yells, glaring at him in a way that reminds me of her big sis. Kinda creepy, that.

"He asked for it!" he defends, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hunny, I'm going to have to agree with the girl. Shut up or else chip or not, he's going to hurt you and I don't want to have to go elsewhere for orgasms," Anya says sternly, her hands on her hips.

Ignoring that, I turn my attention back to the Slayer, "You really love making my unlife a bloody hell, don't you?"

Rolling her eyes, she crosses her arms, "You're the one who said 'okay' to Dawn. This would've been the plan no matter who took her. Sadly, it just happened to be _you_ she chose for some odd reason I _will_ find out about."

"Yeah, yeah. Because I'm just such a bloody genious when it comes to planning yer demise. Been there, done that. Got the wheelchair to prove it," I reply slightly amused, but annoyed at the same time.

"Well you deseved it," she comments, turning back to the Watcher, "How are we getting them to LA?"

"It's your plan, Buffy. I'm not sure how you expect a vampire to get there quickly when the sun's up," he replies, clearly deep in thought.

"'ello! I'm still in the room. And this is why I have the Desoto. Black paint on the windows ring a bell?" I ask, now just plain annoyed as they yet again talk as if I'm not in the same room.

"Oh no. I am _not_ letting my little sister in that death trap. It's bad enough she wants to travel with you, I will not have her get in an accident on top of it," she replies harshly, glancing at the Watcher probably for backup on the matter.

"Says the prodigy of driving 'erself. She's safer in my 'deathtrap' than on the sidewalk when yer driving," I reply cooly, just about ready to give up Peaches' way and just start swinging.

"Hey, I'm the one who's going to be driving with him," the Bit says, finally coming back to the conversation, "and I trust in his driving abilities enough to get in that 'deathtrap.'"

"With his vampire senses, she's safer in his car than she is even just sitting in the livingroom. Need I remind you about Harmony and brick?" Giles asks, looking down at the Slayer.

"How 'bout we forget 'bout that twit's idiotic plans and just leave already? I don't see why yer making this so difficult."

"Fine," the slayer gives in, pulling me toward the door away from everyone else, "but you even touch a hair on her head and I will dust you before you can say 'stake.' Got it?"

"Yep. Now, you'd better get back to yer scoobies 'fore Hellbitch gets her fatass over here and tortures someone else fer information," I reply before grabbing a thick blanket, and calling out, "Bit, get packed, we're leaving as soon as I get back!" I then make a mad dash for my car and head for my crypt so I can pack some weapons and extra clothes. Never know what you're going to need when remeeting your grandsire after hiring some dumbass to torture him and then leaving him for dead after stealing his gem and then trying to kill his girl in the sunlight.

Something tells me this isn't going to be a happy reunion.

* * *

"I never thought we'd get out of there. My sister read me the riot act for half an hour before I finally got her to go and help the others at the Magic Box," the Bit comments, shoving her last suitcase in the trunk of my car.

"Okay. Now, forget everything yer sis told you and listen to my few simple rules for road trips. Rule number one: NEVER, and I mean NEVER, touch the radio. Rule number two: remember rule number one. Remember them, and we'll get along fine," I explain, followed by ruffling her hair in a friendly manner. No matter how hard I try to hate the kid, I can't help but have a soft spot for 'er.

"Oh god. You're going to make me listen to creepy punk music all the way to LA, aren't you?" the Bit asks, visibly cringing.

A smirk appears on my face, "No worries, Nibblet. I've got the old earmuffs Dru used to use on occasions such as this."

"Great. I get to wear a psychotic vampire's earmuffs. Remind me again why I chose you to go with?"

"'ey! I know Dru tried to kill you and your family and all your friends and cheated on me multiple times, but... huh, I lost my train of thought. Anyway, get yer arse in the car before I bite you," I reply, nudging her toward the passenger door before slamming the trunk closed and sliding into the driver's seat.

"Wow. Great argument," she murmurs, opening the door.

"I'd say 'buckle up,' but, I really don't care," I comment, trying to change the subject and put some walls up. If we go on like that, she may throw one of her teenage hissy-fits and then I'd _have_ to kill the slayer to stop her from nagging me. Not that I wouldn't kill her anyway.

Rolling her eyes, the Bit clicks in her seatbelt, but I don't even bother. I simply start up the ignition and high-tail it out of there, probably leaving a pair of tire marks where I sped off. I'd be reprimanded for that later.

"Eep!" the Bit screeches, holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill ya. Just sit back and calm yerself."

"Easy for you to say! You could fly out the windshield and walk away with nothing more than a few cuts and bruises. I may be some transdimensional key, but that doesn't mean I'm not still human in every other way!" she argues, gripping even harder if that's possible.

"Fine, I'll go slower. But don't expect me to obey any traffic laws! Evil, 'member?"

"Deal," she concedes, leaning back as I let the gas pedal up from off the floor.

About three minutes of silence later, I reach over and turn the radio on, "What the 'ell is this?" I ask when some boy band music blares over the speakers.

"You didn't tell me about the rule until today! Remember that one time when you being tortured by Glory for information?" she asks, tilting her head.

"No, I don't remember a goddess beating the 'ell outta me an' then tryin' to get out of there only to walk into Buffy being mad at me fer something I didn't even do and addin' to my state by breakin' my nose. Seems to 'ave slipped my mind," I reply, sarcasm dripping from my words as I give her 'the look.'

"O-kay... anyway, when you two were out, you left the car near the house and I kinda... tried to drive it?" she admits, chewing on her cheek.

I think about that for a moment, the Bit looking at me nervously as some singer sings about a beach. Shaking my head, a smile appears, "I knew I was rubbin' off on ya somewhat. How'd you do?"

Her eyes practically pop out of their sockets, and she begins to choke on air. I reach over and pat her back wearily, "You okay there, Nibblet?"

She shakes her head, finally catching her breath, "You mean you're not mad at me? If I did that with Xander's car, he'd kill me!"

I raise an eyebrow, pulling my arm back slowly, "And what made you think I wouldn't?"

"You may still be the 'Big Bad' in your eyes, but I'm not afraid of you. Infact, I kinda think of you as a big brother," she says, a genuine smile creeping its way on her face.

I look at her for a moment in shock. What did I do to warrent that kind of emotion? I never had any siblings when I was alive, and the closest thing to it when I've been dead is Peaches. And I know how great that relationship worked out. However, I can't help but feel somewhat proud that someone actually thinks of _me_ like that. I was always the youngest in my vampire family, and I had to work my arse off to get any kind of respect, "I still am the Big Bad, Bit. But that just means I can kick the ass of anyone who comes near you."

"See? Big brother emotions! I always told Buffy you could feel emotions," she exclaims, her smile growing wide enough to crack the bottom portion of her face off.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell anyone and I'll bite you."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Next Chapter: Angel and Spike reunion! Please don't forget to review! **


	4. Whereamarranation

**Yes, this is the next chapter. Due to positive reveiws about the road trip, I've decided to stretch it out a bit more. So for your reading enjoyment, here is the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

**Whereamarranation**

* * *

Two minutes pass when I hear, "So, wanna play a game?" and feel the Bit's big brown eyes boring into the side of my face.

Having just switched the station to something we could both agree on, amazing I know, I slowly look over at her, sighing loudly, "What game?"

"I don't know. There's the license plate game!" she exclaims, a smile cracking upon her face.

"Bit, I would rather be stuck through with twenty hot pokers," I say dryly.

"You're no fun!" she pouts, crossing her arms and sliding as far over from me as possible.

"Tell you what, as soon as the sun goes down in, er... fifteen minutes, we will do whatever you want. Prolly need to feed ya anyway," I barter, murmering the last part.

"Deal!" she agrees, suddenly happy again. Barmy teenage emotions always making her bipolar.

"Right. Now, just shut yer yap fer the fifteen minutes, and it'll happen."

She mimicks zipping her mouth and throwing away the key just as I see the 'Leaving Sunnydale' sign. With a smirk, I push down on the gas, headed straight for it, successfully knocking it down before driving away.

"Spike, was that_ really_ necessary?" Bit asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets call it a ritual. Wouldn't be a true road trip without it," I reply, a smile appearing on my face before I can stop it.

"But you just broke our other deal by driving like a crazy dude! How do I know you won't go back on this one?"

"Oh c'mon! It was jus' a little fun! You really need to lighten up; you've been spending too much time with yer big sis."

She glares at me, but eventually gives and sighs, "I know, I know, I'm being a total killjoy. I guess Buffy's total-overprotectiveness has me going cuckoo-bananas."

"I think she's making us all 'cuckoo bananas,' Bit," I murmur, rolling my eyes.

"Now I'm even more hungry than I was fifteen minutes ago."

"Well then, now that I can walk outside without setting on fire, lets get ya a bite," I reply, not realizing the way I just phrased that.

The Bit's eyes widen slightly, but she shakes her head, "Y'know, if you were still all evil and non-chippy, I'd be scared right now. But since you aren't, I'm gonna let that slide."

"Oh thank God, Nibblet is going to let it slide," I reply sarcastically, giving her an 'are you serious' look before pulling into a 24-hour diner.

"Hey, I could be big and scary when I want to!" she says, slightly peeved as she glares daggers toward me.

"Oh yeah, big ferocious teenager! I'm shaking in my Doc Martins," I joke before shoving the door open and getting out.

"You should be!" her tongue sticks out at me, and it takes all I have not to roll my eyes. Soon after, she is out of the car and pushing past me into the diner so originally named, "Diner."

Annoyed, I follow her inside, causing the bell above the door to chime. So it's one of _those_ places. I find her on the complete opposite side of the trailer, already with her nose shoved into a menu.

"Bloody 'ell, you'd think you hadn't eaten in months," I murmur, sliding into the booth across from her and pulling out a menu of my own.

"I haven't eaten out in months! Buffy thinks that going out to eat will make her fat," Nibblet answers from behind the menu, finally setting it down when she presumably found something she wanted.

"Well then, by all means. Order the whole bloody thing if ya want," I offer, my eyes still raking over the menu, searching for buffalo wings. 'Course it's a long shot that a place like this would have them, but maybe I have some more luck left in me.

Just then, the waitress walks up to us, and I can't help but feel her eyes peering over me before she says in a perky voice, "Hello, I'm Sally! I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"We're actually ready to order," Nibblet says as I set my menu down, her eyes challenging me to turn the waitress away.

"Oh, okay! What do you want?" Sally asks, her tight red ponytail bouncing up and down as she attempts to contain her excitement. I swear, the girl makes me feel like my fangs are forming cavities just looking at her.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake. With a cherry on top. Don't forget the cherry," the Bit orders, squirming slightly in her seat from the excitement.

"I'll have the spiciest item on the menu, then add some extra spice to really make it kick," I order, a smirk appearing on my face when the waitress's eyes widen, most likely from the accent. Birds in the States seem to like the accent.

"O-okay," Sally says, scribbling something down on her notepad. She eyes me again, causing me to raise an eyebrow and her to blush and practically run away to the kitchen.

"That girl is way too perky to be normal... is she a demon? Are there demons that are that perky?" Lil' Bit asks, her curiousity getting the better of her.

"No, she's not a demon. Trust me, if she was, she'd be dust by now... or have a broken neck. Depending on the kind of demon she was... but she isn't, so... No, the bird isn't a demon," I say, reiterating my deduction when the Bit gives me a look.

"Okay then," she says, holding her hands up in the surrender position. Putting them back by her sides, she continues, "So how much longer until we make it to LA?"

Shoving the two menus back behind the napkin dispenser, I shrug at her question, "'bout an hour, give or take."

"So... Angel's going to be there. And he's your, like, grandpa, right?"

"Grandsire," I reply automatically, not exactly liking the way this conversation is turning, "and I'd really rather not talk 'bout Peaches."

"Peaches? Can I call him that?" Bit asks, giggling with a hand in front of her mouth, trying to suppress them.

"Please, do. Anything that'll make 'im the least bit uncomfortable is gold in my book."

"Cool," she says, trying to comply with my request, but it doesn't take my vampire senses to tell that she is this close to blurting out fifty questions.

"Fine. You can ask one question, but only one. No more, and I mean it," I comply, waving my pointer finger at her and putting on my best 'I mean it' expression.

"Awesome!" she exclaims before tapping her chin with her pointer finger, trying to figure out the perfect three questions to ask me, "is there anything I should know about you two's past before we go in?"

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair, "Peaches an' I obviously have a history. Bottom line, we hate each others guts and would like to see them turn to dust at the eariest convenience. That being said, when we walk in, I'm most likely going to be attacked by either him or his... whatever they are. Just get as far away as you can and try not to get killed."

"I hated Angel when he dated my sister. He treated me like a baby and was a creepy broody vampire guy," Bit murmurs, crossing her arms and leaning back in the booth, "At least you treat me like an equal."

With a smirk, I lean forward, "Yer the little sister of the Slayer and the object of a hellbitch's affections. How could I treat you as less than me?"

"Well when you put it that way," she says with a laugh. When she gets control of herself again, she shakes her head, "I hope Angel doesn't send us somewhere weird like Whoawhattanation."

"Y'mean Whereamarranation?" I ask, chuckling as I lean back again. Just then, the food comes out and some weird looking chicken dish is placed in front of me.

"Order up!" Sally exclaims, bouncing up and down with excitement, her ponytail following her movements, "if you two need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me!"

"Thanks!" Bit exclaims before shoving the cheeseburger in her mouth happily. I pick up a fork and knife, digging into whatever the 'ell the bird gave me. Taking a bite, my eyebrows raise, "Bloody 'ell, that's good!"

"Mine's better," Nibblet argues between bites, a self-satisfied smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and chew."

* * *

**Well, that concludes that chapter. Please remember to review, since that's what keeps me writing! Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Can I Drive?

**So I just really got into the writing mood, and this is the result. However, before I start, I'd like to take the time to thank my amazing reviewers, especially the ones with multiple reviews. You guys are amazing and I don't think I'd be going on without you. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: See Ch. 1**

**Can I Drive?**

* * *

"Spike, you have to pay for the food!" Niblet exclaims in a whispered yell.

"Fine, I'll pay for it. But if you tell anyone, I'll bite you," I reply, searchin' the pockets of my duster for the rolled up wad of $20 bills. I set two on the table before shovin' the wad back in my pocket.

Bit follows the wad with her widened eyes, causing me to raise an eyebrow and wave in her face, "Bit, you home?"

"Wh-where'd you get all that money?" she asks, visibly gobsmacked, "I thought you were broke and that's why you did all that stuff for Buffy?"

"I, uh..." I begin, sliding out of the booth and walkin' toward the door. However, before I walk four steps, Niblet attempts to turn me around, and for some godforsaken reason, I let her. Oh god, she's giving me the teenage staredown look.

"Well?" she asks, puttin' her hands on her hips and transitionin' to doing a pretty good imitation of my 'smirk and eyebrow raise' expression.

"Y'know what, Bit? I've been way too nice lettin' you ask me questions n' actually paying, so here's where I put my foot down. Now get in the car," I say half-heartedly, extremely amused due to the fact I'm starting to rub off on 'er. I'm gonna love seein' the Slayer's face when she sees the Bit's new attitude.

"I will get it out of you!" Bit exclaims before stompin' outside and throwing 'erself in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah," I murmur as I follow 'er, hearing Sally and 'er friend giggle about how 'totally kissable' I am. Isn't that a known fact?

Slidin' into the driver's seat, I feel large blue teenager eyes boring into the side of my head. However, before she can continue, I say, "Y'know, I've lived almost 120 years surrounded by master vampires, so if you think girly eyes are going to affect me in any way, you are sadly mistaken."

"You mean unlived?" she asks, 'er voice laced with sarcasm as I turn the car into reverse and high-tail it outta there before the two waitress birds come out here.

"Thought that was understood?" I reply, my ever-present smirk prominent on my face.

"Whatever."

After a few moments of silence, I turn the radio back onto the station we agreed on earlier, going slightly over the speed limit because honestly, I'm evil! Niblet doesn't comment on it, and I realize that she's asleep due to her breathin' patterns.

About fifteen minutes later, she wakes up again, stretching as she looks around, "Where are we?"

"'Bout fifteen minutes from LA," I reply, glancing over at 'er as she nods.

"Are you going to answer my question now?" she asks, fluttering 'er eyelashes in a way that's most likely supposed to make me spill the beans.

"No," I reply automatically.

"Fine," she allows, and I can't help but give her 'the look.' She _never _lets things go that easily. Never.

"What's the catch?" I ask, and a cheshire grin appears on 'er face.

"Can I drive?"

I glance over at her, and can't help but think about how much the Slayer would hate it if I let 'er. And obviously Captain Forehead an' the Foreheadettes will tell 'er all about it when we get to the Hyperion. Oh, how could I pass this up?

"One condition," I answer, and 'er eyebrows shoot up, obviously amazed that I'm practically agreeing to let 'er do it, "you rub it in yer sis's face how much better of a driver you are. And how great uva teacher I am."

"Seriously?" she squeals, practically jumpin' out of 'er seat with excitement.

"Yeah, now stop bouncing before I change my mind," I answer as I pull over and hop out of the car, a bottle of scotch and a rag in my grasp.

"What's that for?" she asks as she practically sprints around the car and hops in the driver's seat.

"Much as I hate to waste crappy paint, I can't let ya drive fer yer first time in the dark with only a foot of seeing space," I answer as I pour some of the scotch on the rag and wipe off a good portion of the paint on the car's windows.

"Oh, cool," she answers as I throw the bottle and rag in the backseat and hop in the passenger seat.

"Now, set 'er in drive and stay inbetween the lines. Shouldn't be too many people on the streets at this hour," I order, flippin' on the headlights before sittin' back in my chair.

Niblet pushes the lever into drive and screeches back onto the road with a huge smile on her face.

"And you said I was a crazy driver," I murmur, usin' my vampire senses to make sure she's not about to crash into a bush or somethin'.

"Shut up. It's my first time!" she replies, letting up on the gas a bit as she works to stay between the lines on the road.

"Hey, from what I've seen so far, yer ten times better than yer sis and she's been trying fer years!" I answer with a laugh, crossin' my legs as I set them on the dashboard.

"Really?" she asks with the grin still prominent on 'er face.

"Really," I answer, not sensin' any other cars for a good distance.

"So, what happens if we get pulled over?" she asks, a slight panicky tinge in her voice, but showin' no other signs of 'er weariness.

"Trust me, I took the most rural way to LA. No one's goin' to be pulling ya over. And if by some miracle they do, I flash a lil' fang and they'll go runnin' fer the hills."

"We both know you can't 'flash a lil' fang' without getting a massive headache from a certain chip," Bit replies with a chuckle, making 'er very first left turn pretty shakily, but managin' to keep control of the Desoto.

"Only gives me a headache if I intend to hurt someone," I answer, swallowin' as I try to think of a way to get offa this topic. I'm still not exactly keen on lettin' on that I'm chipless as of yet.

"Oh, I didn't know that..." Niblet answers with a frown, but obviously sees the LA sign we're passin' since there's a hint of nervousness in 'er expression.

"Meh, not exactly important information. Anyway, make a right up here. The Hyperion should be on that street," I order, and Bit successfully makes the right turn without running over the curb. Bird's a bloody natural!

"Would it happen to be that ugly white building over there?" Bit asks, holding back a laugh as there is finally some traffic.

"Definately looks like the kinda thing Peaches would go for," I murmur before replying, "Yeah, turn in."

She pulls into the parking spot somewhat sideways, but I really can't judge. 'Least she didn't fall out of the driver's seat along with several bottles of alcohol... not one of my finer moments.

"Ohmigawd! That was so awesome! Thanks so much for letting me drive, Spike!" Bit exclaims once we're both out of the car. She then proceeds to run around the Desoto and throw 'er arms around me in a hug that leaves me happy I don' need to breathe. I hesitantly pat 'er on the head.

"Yer welcome, Bit. Now get offa me."

Just when she releases me, I hear a snarl from behind me. After pushing Niblet out of the warzone, I turn around to see my Grandsire in gameface. However, before I can even get a word out to explain, he tackles me to the ground and pulls a stake out from nowhere. Pressing it firmly against my chest, he growls out, "Hello, Spike."

* * *

**So we're finally to the Hyperion Hotel! Don't forget to review because it, as you can see, inspires me to put up chapters faster than I would otherwise. Tune in next time to see how Angel deals with the Spike situation!**


	6. Plausible Deniability

**After getting such positive reviews, I can't help but reward everyone with a new chapter(at least I hope it's a reward)! I'd also like to take the time to thank ginar369 for letting me know about a mistake I made in the last chapter! I guess that's what I get for writing so late XD I'd just like everyone to know I fixed it. Also, this is my first time trying to write Angel and Cordelia, so bare with me. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: See ch. 1**

**Plausible Deniability**

* * *

"Um, Peaches, you seem to 'ave some wood near my heart. Now, I know yer not the smartest vamp in the States, but heart plus wooden stake equals a dusty endin'," I say calmly, and can't help the smirk that appears when I see Captain Forehead's eyes narrow.

"Oh, I dunno, Spike. I think you'd enjoy hell," Peaches growls out, keepin' the stake firmly pressed against my chest.

Before I'm able to reply with an extremely inspired comeback, Niblet begins kickin' Angelus repeatedly in the head. Taking the distraction to my advantage, I knee 'im in the stomach and flip 'im over, the stake falling out of his grip in the process. Lil' Bit picks it up and huffs.

"There's gonna be no staking of Spike!" she exclaims, glaring daggars at Peaches, "Didn't Buffy call you?"

He shifts out of gameface in the meantime, but never rips 'is gaze away from me. Obviously he is pausing since he knows stakin' me would upset Bit, and will result in pissin' off the Slayer.

"Yeah, but no one in their right mind would send you off with Spike. Figured he put you all in a thrall," Peaches admits before trying to stand up, but before he can, I take the time to punch 'im as hard as I can in the face.

"That, is for bein' so buggerin' stupid," I declare, standin' up before he can return the favor. However, his gameface comes back and he comes at me with a punch of 'is own, causing me to take a few steps back due to the impact, "'Ey! You've been workin' on yer left hook! Still a bit sloppy, I'd say, but I have to admit, it's much better than last time."

"Spike!" Bit shrieks, "No beating up Peaches! You might mess up his hair!"

I can't help but snicker at the scene of hearing Lil' Bit call Angelous 'Peaches' an' Peaches' gameface turn even agrier, "You taught Dawn your little nickname for me?"

"Couldn't resist, mate," I reply with a shrug, fightin' the urge to pull out a cigarette.

"I'm not your mate," Captain Forehead murmurs before shifting outta gameface, resortin' to simply glaring daggers at me in his human facade.

"Angel, bring us inside right now. There's no time for stupid fights when there's a hellgoddess after me!"

"Fine, but I'm keeping a close eye on Spike... Something's not right here," Peaches answers before turning on 'is heel and stomping through the front door of the hotel.

Niblet looks at me wearily before coming closer an' followin' me inside.

"Angel! What is he doing here?" a familiar-looking brunette shrieks before standing up and stomping her foot.

"Apparently he's here to help Buffy, but I find that pretty hard to believe."

"But... but, the last time he was here, he kidnapped you and had some weird vampire guy stick you with hot pokers!" the brunette yells, crossing her arms as she looks over at me.

Not wantin' to waste anymore time, I step in, "I'm reformed, luv. Helping the helpless and all that rot."

"He is, Cordelia! Changed, I mean," Bit backs me up, and I can't fight the small smile that creeps onto my face.

"Are you sure he doesn't have her in a thrall?" the brunette, who I now remember as the Cordelia bird, asks as she turns to Angel.

"As annoying as it is to admit it, I think Dawn actually enjoys Spike's company. Hard to believe, I know."

"Hey! There's plenty a' people who enjoy my company! I have a very charming personality," I argue, smirking as I cross my arms.

"As if!" Cordelia yells, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was about to stick her tongue out at me.

"Hey, where's Wes?" Peaches asks, prolly tryin' to calm her down as he looks around the lobby of the crappy hotel.

"He said he had to go somewhere. Wouldn't say where, but apparently it was very important," she replies with an eye roll.

"Oh, that's weird..." Peaches comments, getting that constipated broody look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, just give me the tickets to wherever the 'ell we're goin' and I'll be outta yer poofy hair-gelled face," I order, holding out a hand as I wait for some kinda ticket to materialize in it.

"Thank god! The sooner he leaves, the better," Cordelia murmurs, addin' a pair of eyes to glare at me. What's that they say? Thanks PTB that glaring daggers at a bloke doesn't dust 'im? Nah, that's not it...

"Buffy said she wanted you two as far away as possible, but I think that keeping you in California would be the best bet. It's the last place Glory will think to look, since you're practically right under her nose."

"I don't like this idea! Where's Whoawhattanation when you need it?!" Lil' Bit exclaims, not even bothering to hide the panick in 'er voice.

"Whereamarranation, y'mean," I whisper to 'er, causing 'er to slap me in the arm. 'Parently, she's not up fer jokes.

"Also, don' ya think goin' 'gainst the Slayer's wishes would be bonkers? She's good at 'er job 'Gelus; obviously knows what she's doin'," I say, havin' a moment of actual reverance fer the bird who's been makin' my unlife an unlivin' 'ell. Where'd that come from?

"Yeah, I know she's kicked your ass dozens of times on numerous occasions. I was there, remember? However, I'm doing this for her own good. She's so stressed she obviously hasn't thought it through. I'm just doing what she'd do if she were in her right mind."

"Buffy is totally in her right mind!" Bit argues, coming out from behind me to glare daggers at him. 'Least I've got a pair on my side now.

"Yer seriously gonna go 'gainst what the Slayer said?" I ask, gobsmacked. If I ever did that, I'd see the pointy end of a stake in no time. However, he is her... broody vampire, so she'll prolly just turn a lovesick blind eye to 'is ignoring of 'er wishes.

"She'll thank me in the long run. Trust me. Now, you two are going to the ruralest area possible. None of us know exactly where it is you're going for the sole purpose of plausible deniability if Glory decides to torture someone else for this information," he explains, holding out a sealed envelope.

I wince, thinkin' about the latest torture session with the hellbitch. Unthinkin'ly, I put a hand over the place where she stuck 'er finger through, "Yer an idiot fer going against the Slayer, but if this is all we've got..." I snark, annoyed with myself for lettin' the bitch get to me. I then proceed to rip the envelope out of 'is hand and hit him in the back of the head with it.

This time, the Cordelia bird puts a hand on Angel's shoulder, visibly calming 'im down enough to not go into gameface, but even so, he reverts to 'is old accent, "Just get outta 'ere, Spike. No one needs ya runnin' yer mouth 'round the clock fer longer than strictly necessary."

"Gladly. Nice doin' business with ya, Captain Forehead." With that, I place my hand on Niblet's upper back, leadin' her back outside to the Desoto.

She gets into the driver's side, but I shake my head, "One time deal, Niblet. Scoot over." After she does as told, I slip inside next to 'er.

With that, I screech out of the parking spot, leavin' a healthy dose of tread marks in its wake.

* * *

**Hopefully I did that chapter justice... If not, I'm sorry for the OOCness! Anyway, please remember to review, and thanks to everyone who already has! **


End file.
